plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Wild West
|zombies= }} China: |Zombies= |Unlock=A World Key or NA: $4.99 or EU: 4,49€ |before=<< |after=>> or >>}} Wild West is the third world in Plants vs. Zombies 2, Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars and an upcoming world in Plants vs. Zombies Online. It is based on America's Wild West - home to hot, arid climate and cowboy zombies. The player can unlock this area after beating Day 8 of either Ancient Egypt, Pirate Seas, Far Future, Night 10 of Dark Ages, or Day 16 of Big Wave Beach, Frostbite Caves and Lost City by using the World Key given or spending $4.99. In this world, there are minecart rails and minecarts on your lawn in different locations and positions, depending on the level. While nothing can be placed on a minecart rail, plants can be placed into a minecart and moved along the rail at will. Wild West appears to be coined in the latter parts of the 19th century. Much to its nature, the cowboys and cowgirls, sheriffs, rangers, cattle rustlers, bandits, farmlands, ranches, horses, and wood-made houses are the main symbol of the frontier itself. The events take place in 1850, 40 years before the end of the frontier. Wild West consists of fifteen states in real life that embraces the inspirational timeline of the frontier; namely Arizona, California, Illinois, New Mexico Territory, Oklahoma and Indian Territory, Dakota Territory, Texas, Alaska, Nebraska, Nevada, Kansas, Missouri, Colorado, and Utah Territory. Game description Head down the dusty trail for a showdown with the outlaw zombies of yesteryear! Gather up your plants for the big Brain Rush of 1850! Order of events The player uses a World Key, thus, they access the Wild West. After defeating several zombie attacks, on the end of Day 7, a wanted poster showing a Brain is shown, meaning the zombies want brains and offer 500 dollars for them. On Day 8, a note from Dr. Zomboss is written, then the wave of zombies attack, but the wave is defeated by a blockade of plants, and leaving behind a World Key. On Day 25, Dr. Zomboss writes another note, and then attacks the player with his Zombot War Wagon. The robot is destroyed, and Zomboss writes another note, then he flees. Levels Main levels * Prizes that aren't Money Bags are unlocked only first time. Goals for success These levels' layouts are same as their original ones. One or two missions objectives are added. The player needs to complete all the missions; however, failure to do so will force the player to restart the level. Meeting all the criteria in a level will award the player either a costume, new plant, or money and will proceed to the next level. Day 4 *Survive the zombie attack Day 6 *Plan your defense and defeat the zombies Day 8 *Survive a massive attack during the Wild West. *Survive without any lawn mowers. Day 9 *Survive the zombie attack with the given plants Day 11 *Spend no more than 500 sun Day 12 *Survive the zombie attack Day 15 *Don't lose more than 2 plants Day 16 *Survive and protect the endangered plants Day 17 *Don't let the zombies trample the flowers Day 18 *Plan your defense and defeat the zombies Day 19 *Don't lose more than 2 plants *Spend no more than 2000 sun Day 20 *Survive the zombie attack Day 21 *Spend no more than 1750 sun *Don't let the zombies trample the flowers Day 22 *Survive the zombie attack with the given plants Day 23 *Don't let the zombies trample the flowers *Don't lose more than 1 plant Day 24 *Survive and protect the endangered plants Brain Busters All Brain Busters are now together joined as one as a normal level. Save Our Seeds In this Brain Buster, the player is forced to survive the wave of zombies and protect the endangered Wall-nuts stored in a Mine cart. Otherwise, they will fail the level. In the previous updates of this Brain Buster, the player can dig the endangered plant but now in the latest updates, digging is ommitted in order to prevent immediate defeat. The player can move the endangered plant to prevent it from being damaged. Not OK Corral Not OK Corral is Wild West's exclusive mini-game. This is a conveyor-belt level and the pre-determined plants are the required ones to be used. In this mini-game, the player will plant a plant and defeat the first zombie that will appear from the corral. After doing so, the player will be given another plant to plant at and another zombie to deal with. The player must survive a wave after wave zombie attack as for every plant the player plants, zombies will attack. Last Stand The player must survive a flag in order to complete the level. In this Brain Buster, the player is given an extreme amount of sun to make use of and two or three Plant Foods at their disposal, because there will be no glowing zombies or falling suns to replenish sun for plant production to aid the player for a victory. Iceberg Lettuces and sun producing plants are not allowed in this Brain Buster. If the player is very creative enough to formulate his own plan, they can win without the aid of any Plant Food. Locked and Loaded Locked and Loaded makes the player restricted to the plants that they will use. They are required to only use the plants given to them in order to win the battle. Even though the plant is locked yet, they can get a tendency to use that plant (Unless it's unlocked already). This will serve as a demo for that plant if ever that manages to happen. The player must win only using the given plants to them. Locked and Loaded serves as a reference for a certain weapon in real life, where once it is armed, it should not be disarmed anymore. Big Bad Butte Big Bad Butte is Wild West's Endless Zone and is unlocked after beating the third day of Wild West. Among the other endless zones, this seemed to be the most challenging one as never before encountered zombies will be encountered early if the player takes this level instead. As with other endless zones, the player can use this to test their skills in surviving an escalating wave after wave of endless zombies and at the same time, the player can test their skills in surviving an extreme number of Wild West Gargantuars that will storm their lawn. As the player progresses throughout the highest levels, the lawn will be most likely filled with lots of minecarts, minimizing the usage of lawn in the process. Zombot War Wagon The Zombot War Wagon is Wild West's boss and final finite level. It can summon any Wild West zombie except for the Flag Cowboy Zombie and the Zombie Bull. It has two attacks, one where it fires multiple missiles at multiple targets and one where it steps back and charges, destroying both plants and zombies in a two-row range unless stopped with Plant Food. The missiles can either be fired at four spaces in a minecart column or at three random non-minecart spaces. The plants are given via a conveyor belt; those are all the Wild West Obtained plants. Gallery Plants vs. Zombies 2 WW WM.png|Wild West in the world map selection. Screenshot 2014-10-12-18-01-17.png|The preview. wildwestmap - Copy.png|New Map of Wild West. Screenshot 2013-10-08-19-53-48.png|Area map before the 1.7 update. Wild West Lawnmower.png|Wild West Lawn Mower. IMG 0044.PNG|Pre-Gargantuar level Wild West. WEST.PNG|Wild West in Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars. Screenshot 2014-10-26-12-17-38.png|Wild West with glitched background. FRWWd24U.png|A gameplay of Wild West. FRWWd4U.png|A level obtaining Chili Bean. FRWWd23U.png|A level finshed. FRWWd11U.png|A level with Puff-shrooms. Westboss.png|Day 25 - locked, unlocked and beaten. Wild West Ad.jpg|Advertisment for Wild West. only westerners are coded to dance..PNG|Only the west zombies have code to dance. only westerners are coded to dance2..PNG|Another example of only the west zombies dancing. only westerners are coded to dance3..PNG|Final example of only dancing west zombies. Screenshot 2015-05-03-15-21-27.png|Map Part 1 of Wild west. Chinese version WW Plants.png|Wild West plants. Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars frontlayer2.png|Map pieces. Videos Trailers PLANTS VS ZOMBIES 2 Wild West Trailer Music Plants Vs Zombies 2 Music - Wild West Theme ☿ HD ☿|Stage music. Plants Vs Zombies 2 Music - Wild West Demonstration Mini-Game ☿ HD ☿|Brainiac Maniac (Days 4, 12, 16, 20, and 24). Plants Vs. Zombies 2 Music - Wild West Ultimate Battle ☿ HD ☿|Ultimate Battle (Days 6, 8, 9, 18, and 22). Walkthrough :See Wild West/Walkthrough. Trivia *It is the only world without a surprise attack (unless Player's House is counted). *Threepeater is the only Pirate Seas plant that was moved here in the Chinese version of the game. *In the world map, a vulture can be seen flying over one of the smaller floating islands in the background. *Wild West's Brain Buster is a reference to Gunfight at the O.K. Corral. *In the Chinese version of the game, the Wild West has the most moved plants (including premium plants) of all worlds so far, particularly four, while the rest have three. *Wild West had its first Pinata Party on September 4, 2014. *It is the first world to introduce more than one peashooting plant, specifically Split Pea and Pea Pod. *This, Pirate Seas, Ancient Egypt, Frostbite Caves and Lost City are the only worlds that introduce a catapult plant. What's your favorite plant in Wild West? Split Pea Chili Bean Lightning Reed Tall-nut Pea Pod Melon-pult Winter Melon Category:Locations Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 areas Category:Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars Category:Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars areas Category:Wild West